1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboard systems, and more especially, to a motherboard system having a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer motherboard system includes a printed circuit board (PCB), and a central processing unit (CPU) socket mounted on the PCB. The CPU socket is fastened to the PCB with a number of first screw bolts. When a CPU is installed in the CPU socket of the motherboard system, a heat dissipating device, such as a heat sink, is arranged to touch the CPU for dissipating heat generated from the CPU. Generally, the heat sink is fastened to the PCB by a number of second screw bolts. The screw holes are always arranged around the CPU socket. Therefore, some regions of the PCB corresponding to the screw holes cannot be wired. When there are a large number of wires on the PCB, there is very little area left for the heat dissipation device to be installed. Therefore the wires must be designed to be added as close as possible making the layout of the PCB very dense. This causes more difficult wiring design and harder installation of the wires on the PCB, which may lead to unstable working conditions of the motherboard system.
Therefore, there is a need for a motherboard system having a heat dissipating device, to overcome the above mentioned limitations.